Masks
by Rikyo
Summary: When Harry Clearwater dies, an unexpected guest attends his funeral. When she and Jacob meet, a friendship becomes more. Then Jacob imprints and everything gets a little crazy. Jacob/Oc, Igonores Breaking Dawn
1. BackGround

I've never been a real romantic kind of girl, in fact most people would say I'm the exact oppisite. I smoke, I drink, I cuss. I figure I have the right at this point in my life. But these past few months would turn anyone into a gushing romantic, no matter how cold hearted, and my heart's always been pretty warm, for a non-romantic anyway. And it's not that I looked down on people in love or anything, quite the opposite. I've just felt that their wasn't anyone out their that could be with me in any kinda relationship for any amount of time. Obviously I was proven wrong, or there'd be no story to tell.

But before I get into that, let me give you some background history.

Once uponm a time, deep in the southland, my name was Cynthia Birddell. Since then it's change several times. Through out the years the one name that has stayed with me is Mania, though not everyone has known me by it. Most recently I have become Kathleen Meyer, or Kat for short.

I was born in a small town near the Blue Ridge Mountians. It consisted of a post office, an elementary school, and a gas station. It was very close knit community that excluded me and my mother do to a physical mutation on my part. I don't harbor any bitter feelings about it; prejudice was simply a sign of the times.

When I was nine, several government agents came to our home make my mother an offer. They wanted me to return with them so they could study my genetic make-up in attempt to find out what had caused my mutation. She politely refused. Not many months later my mother was diagnosed with advanced cancer in her brain; three months after that she was gone and I was a ward of the state. An offical form that same agency that had paid me a visit earlier in the year, though it was in name only. I hardly ever saw the man and I lived at the agency. It wasn't a bad life. My every need was met, and nobody treated me any differently than if I had a normal appearance. I simply had to ask for what I wanted and it was granted, and I received a very advanced education.

At first I only under went medical testing, but when I hit puberty the scientist noted a move advanced mutation in my DNA. I then began physical testing to determine what, if anything, this further mutation effected. A few weeks after this began I became frustrated; as a result, the shadows in the roomed morphed into undifined shapes and attacked the scientist in the room with me. I gained control of myself and he wasn't seriously hurt, but he never worked with me again.

The agency hired a spiritual priestess to train me to cotrol my abilites. Between you and me she was a little light in the head, refering to me as "youki," which was demon in her language, but she seemed to know how to coax me into further manipulation of the shadows, until I was in complete control.

On my sixteenth birthday I was introduced to a man called Wolverine. They also assigned me my own alliance, Mania.

I was no longer cynthia Birddell, and never would be agian.

Wolverine and I trained together, learning each others abilites and becoming close friends. He was trying to discover where he came from. He had awoken in Alaska with no memory, a set of dog tags, and blood on his metal claws. He discovered he healed from every wound instantly, had an advance sense of smell and sight; the agency contacted him shortly after with the offer of a steady job and access to all of their resources to find out who he was.

We eventually were given assignments. We often served along side military specail forces, especially in war time. Much of our work was bloody, but we always had a choice in what we did, and it was always for the greater good of our country.

One such assignment sent us to occupied Poland during World War II. I was fatally wounded and would have died if not for Wolverine. Fortunatly for me we both have O negitive blood and he was able to give me a blood transfusion. When he did this I somehow gained his abilites. Further study showed that if I hadn't already had the mutant gene I would have died to the exposure to it.

I hate to think about how that information was discovered.

Then, during Vietnam, we served with a very specail specail ops team. If not for these soilders I would still be with the agency instead of out in the world living my life. They inspired me to go out and experence the world. These men were of the finest caliber. They were loyal, brave, and most importantly, they could keep a secret to their dying day. I was proud to fight along side them. for awhile we would all get together and relive our stories together, but once the first soilder passed we stopped. I still kept tabs on them, till the last past away this year. Wolverine and I both attended every funeral.

When I imformed the agency that I was leaving, they were less than happy, but I was too strong to keep by force, even if they wanted to. So, they sent me on my way and I still occasionally take on jobs from them when I'm running low on money.

About five years after I left the agency Wolverine contacted me with a present: a watch that produce an advanced type of hologram that sheilded my true appearance. It really didn't look much like me, the features were off as was the face shape, but it was close enough to suit me. Actually, I think it was a very above par job, considering the maker had never seen me and was just working with Wolverine's describtion, which, considering his observation skills probably boiled down to brown hair, green eyes, and big boobs.

My life was very satisfing. I had only had to move twice, to account for my never aging appearance and I'd had close friends both times. I stayed in the southern states, trying to find small towns like the one I'd grown up in and where no one commented on my accent, seeing as they all had them as well.

But our story states with an end, the end of Harry clearwater's life. 


	2. A Frog and Embry

**I still need a beta, interested parties pm me.**

* * *

"I hate the rain."

Molly, my poor little stupid Rottweiler just licked my face in response. We had blown a tire in the outskirts of forks, Washington, ran off the road, and hit a tree. So now I was standing in the rain looking under the hood, although I knew nothing about cars. Molly was having a good time at least. She had found a frog to play with.

"Dumb dog," I muttered under my breath and slamed the hood to the truck, as best I could anyway with it beign warped from the accident.

It looked like we were walking, considering my cell phone was out of service so I couldn't call anyone to report the accident. I tugged on the leash and started down the road.

Squish, squish, squish.

Ugh, my boots were going to be ruined, and I loved the damn things! I had bought them last weekend as a little (but expensive) gift to myself.

Oh well, I thought to myself, it could be worse.

And of course, thunder cracked over head, the rain got harder and the wind got faster and colder.

I was a bit worried about Molly, trotting faithfully beside me on her leash. She was a house dog and not use to this kind of abuse, so I was thankful when headlights came into veiw; surely they would stop. They always did back home, even if the weather was nice.

Sure enough the car pulled to a stop on the side of the road.

A police crusier, huh?

"What you doing out in this weather?" The officer looked nice enough. Forty-ish and slightly balding, and he had very kind, albeit sad, brown eyes.

I gave him my sweetest smile and made an extra effort to be nice.

"We had an accident a bit down the road. My truck wouldn't start and my cell phone ain't in service range. Mind giving us a ride into town?"

"Climb on in, but the dog has to be in the back," he smiled a bit before adding, "and, if you don't mind, let's leave the frog."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, Molly had brought the poor little frog with her, holding it gently in her mouth as not to kill it.

"Put it down," I commanded in my firmest voice.

Her ears dropped and she wimpered, but the terrified frog stayed in her massive jaws.

"Molly!"

Oh, I hated it when she looked at me like that, those big brown eyes always got to me.

I crouched down so I could be eye to eye with her and told her we would get her a treat later, then I pulled apart her jaws with some effort a released the frog to hop frantically away.

When I climbed into the cruiser after shoving Molly into the back the officer introduced himself as Cheif Swan.

"We'll go to the police station and file a report so we can have some on come get your truck. Do you need anything out of it?"

"Nothin' I can't get till tomarrow," he looked so tired I felt guilty making him go back to the station. No way I was adding on a trip back to the truck on top of it.

We sat in silence for most of the rest of the ride. Cheif Sawn filed the report and took me to the Forks River Hotel.

As I was checking in, I found out something that was extremly annoying.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't allow pets."

At this point in time, considering I was soaking wet, having still not dried from my stint in the rain, had just wrecked my truck, and ws here to attend a funeral, I was pretty pissed, as I'm sure any would have been.

"O-Kay, then. Is there anywhere else that would?" I'm sure my question sounded much more like a hiss, cosidering the way the clerk shied away from me.

"Um, no ma'am. I'm afraid we're the only hotel in Forks."

"There's no where else to stay, an inn, bed 'n breakfast, nothin'?!"

"There's a camp ground down at La Push, but they won't be open till eight tomorrow morning."

A camp ground? He had to be kidding! It was rainy, cold, wet, windy, raining, not to mention it was **_raining_**. How many cats do you know that like the rain? None I'll bet, and I'm no exception.

I turned around and stomped out, dripping wet and boots squeking, with Molly happily plodding along beside me.

Once I was outside in the rain, most of my fury melted, and I realized I had no where to go, so I went back into the lobby, grabbed a map, and went back out in search of La Push and it's camp-ground. I would break-in if necassary and just hold out there untill morning, then maybe I could get a hold of a rental company or a repair man.

* * *

The next morning was cloudy and damp, but not raining, yet anyway.

I made my way with to the rental cabin located at the front of the property with Molly still at my side, of course. The clerk let me borrow the phone after I paid for a weeks stay and gave me directions to a local outfitters store.

After finding out that there was no rental companies servicing Forks and that their only repair man was not only ridiculosly expensive, but also couldn't have anything ready till the week after next, assuming that the damage was minimal, I called my only other option.

"What do you want?"

"And a good mornin' to you too, Logan. You comin' to the funeral?"

"On my way into town now."

"Good to hear. I wrecked-"

His booming laughter cut me off, and pissed me off simaltaniously.

"Oh, shove it! I need you to come get me. I'm at a camp ground on La Push beach, asshole."

His laughter faded into a chuckle while the clerk gave me a peculiar look.

"On my way, kitten."

"You need directions?"

"Nah, I can sniff you out."

"See you then."

My response was a dial tone. He was still such a rude ass. At least I had a ride.

"Who's funeral you going to?"

It was the first time I'd actually paid much attention to the clerk. He was native american, appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, and was roughly the size of house.

"Harry Clearwater's."

"How did you know Harry?"

I suppose it was normal for people in a town this small to know everyone, so the reservation Harry had lived on would be the same.

"He served with my mother. I thought I would pay her respect for her since she can't."

"She too busy are something?" He sound upset, so I didn't hold his disrespect against him.

"She's passed away."

I could tell he hadn't been execting that response.

"Oh, sorry."

I smiled at him; he sounded sincere and that was rare these days.

"Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago." I didn't feel it was necessary to tell him exactly how long ago.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing camping in this weather, anyway?" Was he seriously flirting with me?

Judging by the winning smile on his face, he was.

Huh.

"They won't let Molly stay with me." I pulled up the leash so he could see it over the counter. He came out from behind it to crouch down and pet her.

"Pretty dog."

She jumped up and began licking him excitedly in the face.

I grinned, most people hated when she did that and though he was trying to hide it, I could tell that he did too.

"Friendly too."

"Yeah, really friendly," he replied while fighting her off, "You know, we have a guest room at my house. I'm sure mom would love to have you over, seeing as how you're here for Harry."

He gave me another winning smile that I was sure was designed to make me swoon.

"Thanks, but I don't know if that's such a great idea, I don't even know your name."

"It's Embry, and of course it's a great idea. It's my idea they're all great!" He winked at me and laughed.

Okay, now that was just great. I could seriously get along with this guy.

"Let me think about it, okay?" I could here Wolverine's car pulling into the parking lot.

"See you later," I called over my shoulder on my way out, "and thanks for the offer. You're really sweet."

"Hopefully sooner than later!"

Such a flirt!

* * *

The trip to the outfitters store was annoying to say the least. wolverine kept making snide little comments about Embry inviting me to stay over, and if I had to hear one more time how he couldn't believe that I was considering it, I would kill him.

Literally.

It's not like he won't just come right back anyway.

Then when we as soon as we got to the store an overly helpfully assosciate attached himself to me while Wolverine stood outside smoking.

"Hi. I'm Mike. What can I do for you?" Mike was a blonde teenager with over active hormones. You could just see it in his eyes, and it added to my iritated state. I swear I'm usually in a better mood, but Wolverine just really knew how to ruin a day.

"I'm good. Thanks anyway."

"Are you sure? Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Nope." I was making my way to the tents, trying to escape really, but he tagged right along. Mike noted the direction I was headed in, apparently he was smarter than he looked, not that this was that much of an accomplishment.

"You're camping? But it's really cold out, and it's suppose to be stormy all week. You know, if you just need somewhere to stay while you're here there's a hotel in town. Or are you moving here? That would be great!"

Oh. My. God.

"Don't worry, you'll like-"

"**BAD DREAM GO AWAY!**"

He got real quiet and looked so upset, but I couldn't quite bring myself to care, because it got him to leave after a few seconds of open mouth staring.

I finished my shopping, getting a heavy sleeping bag, tent, and other necessary supplies; I'd have Wolverine take me into the closest real town to get me a vehicle. I'd been wanting a new motorcycle for a while now anyway.

After paying a silent Mike I dumped my supplies in Wolverine's car and let him know we were going bike shopping.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is much shorter than I had planned, but I was training this week and didn't have as much down time to write. I wanted to get it out though, as this weekend is my three day weekend and I don't write or update when I'm at home, due to the herion that is WOW and taking care of my little one, not to mention house work. But I digress, anyway, what I'm trying to say is, expect later chapters to be longer and less rushed. Also, I'm going to start a side project, just because I love the idea and haven't stumbled on it in any other fics. Want a hint? Let's just say the Quiluete pack isn't as alone as everyone thought._


	3. Dinner, Jacob and Living Arrangments

"Camping in this weather is going to suck."

Wolverine had driven me back to the campground with my shiny new motorcycle on the back of his truck. Which he was letting me unload all by myself while he leaned against the truck door watching.

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed as gracefully as I could, considering I was rolling a very heavy Harley down a very unstable ramp.

"Why'd you even bring the mutt, seems like more trouble than it's worth," he said thoughtfully, "Actually, now that i think about it, why do you of all people have a dog. Every other one goes crazy when you're near 'em."

He had a valid point. Dogs hate cats, and vise versa, but Molly was different. She loved me, while every other canine I'd encounter had tried to chase me up a tree.

When I met Molly she was a very small puppy that was born to a Rottweiler used for fighting. I had been their while looking for a target for my current mission when all the puppies went crazy barking at me, except for one that is. Molly had came up to me, tail wagging, and stood on her hind legs, begging to be picked up with her little tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

I had scooped her up without a thought and took her home.

"What can I say, she seemed to like me and needed a home. I guess I'm just a softie at heart."

I had gotten the bike down and commenced setting up the tent. After shoving all my supplies inside, along with Molly's dog bed, water and food, I lead my over-grown puppy into the tent and instructed her to stay. I zipped her up inside so she'd get the message and turned to Wolverine.

"Thanks for the help. I'm gonna go grab some dinner, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, kitten. I'm going to go take a nap at the hotel," his tone made it clear he was rubbing my camping situation in my face so I ignored him and left on my motorcycle.

I drove the short walk up to the registration area where I met Embry and went in for directions to the local restaurants. To my surprise Embry was still setting behind the counter, flipping through a magazine.

He looked up when the door opened and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey there. I was hoping you'd be back by. Have you decided to come stay with me yet?"

He quirked his eyebrows at me, causing me to laugh.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. I was actually wondering where to closest, decent restaurant is from here."

"Depends what you're in the mood for. I'll tell you what, you pick a place and we'll go together. How does that sound?"

Why not? I wasn't interested in Embry, but he made me laugh and you could never have to many friends.

"Sure, so where's the nearest steak?"

"Port Angeles, but it's worth the drive."

"Great, but you'll need to drive unless you wanna ride bitch."

He just looked at me blankly.

"Huh?"

"You know, bitch seat, as in motorcycle?"

When he still kept the same look on his face I gave up.

"Never mind."

He grinned at me and informed me he'd drive, just as the phone on the desk rang.

"One sec."

He answered the phone with a chipper 'hello' and I proceeded to tune out the conversation as not to be rude.

"Kat?" He was holding his phone over the mouth piece and had a slightly disgruntled look on his face.

I gestured for him to continue, and he did.

"I forgot me and a couple of friends were suppose to get together tonight. You mind if they go with us?"

"More the merry. Tell you what, I need to go get cleaned up," I held up my backpack holding my shampoo and clean clothes, the cabin had showers for the campers, "so ya'll do what ya'll gotta do and I'll meet you somewhere."

He agreed and gave me directions to his house where we'd meet up with the other two and went back to his conversation.

I showered quickly and dressed, I hadn't eaten since lunch and the promise of steak had me eager to hit the road.

When I arrived at Embry's I was surprised to see another motorcycle parked out front. Maybe there was a La Push gang? I amused myself with the idea a few moments before knocking on the front door.

It definitely wasn't Embry that was answering the door. These footsteps were light and gentle. More than likely his mother.

The door opened to reveal I was correct. She looked very kind and smiled into my eyes.

"You must be Katherine. The boys are down in the beach, but they should be back soon."

She ushered me inside and invited me and Molly to stay in her home as well. She seemed to think a delicate thing like me wouldn't enjoy being outside in this weather, especially for a week.

I could here Embry and his friends making there way onto the porch as I corrected her assumption about the time I would be staying, explaining that I was leaving after the funeral tomorrow.

"But I thought you wrecked your truck? You aren't going to leave it are you?" Embry had heard the last of our conversation and seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"Um, yeah. No need sleeping outside in an unfamiliar place while it's being fixed, is there? I'll just come get it when it's ready."

"Why don't you just stay here and Jacob can fix it for you." He gestured behind him at the more attractive of his friends, who, at his comment, glared daggers at him.

"Jacob will, will he?" Oh, he was mad! It sounded like he was growling at his friend, and the cat in me just couldn't resist provoking him further.

Embry had opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to the punch.

"Oh, would you? That would be so great! I'd pay you of course!" I put on my best innocent face and made my eyes as big as possible.

Jacob looked surprised by my reaction, and to my disappointment he agreed.

"Um, sure, I guess I could."

He looked so embarrassed I felt a bit guilty about putting him on the spot, but it was his own fault for acting like an ass. Not to mention I had been hoping to provoke him.

Maybe I'd try again later, but for the moment I just grinned at him and thanked him in my most charming voice.

Oh, Embry did not like that.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," he grumbled and the silent friend stepped up to me with a smile and extended his hand.

"Since Embry is too rude to introduce us, I guess I'll take care of it myself. I'm Quill, and as I'm sure you've already figured out, this is Jacob," he jerked his thumb in Jacob's direction, and Jacob gave me a small smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Quill, and you as well Jacob, but I agree with Embry; let's go get some food, shall we?"

And with that we all piled into Embry's sedan. I'm sure Embry intended for me to ride shot gun with him, but Quill seemed to enjoy annoying him so Jacob and I ended up in the back together.

Not to far down the road Quill began fiddling with the radio, flipping through the stations. He obviously had no taste in music because he passed over a very good song.

"Hey," I said, nudging his seat, "go back."

He glanced back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"To what?"

"Never mind, I'll do it."

I leaned up between the seats, crowding Jacob in the process, and changed the station back to my song. When I leaned back Jacob was staring at me.

"You actually want to listen to this crap?"

Oh. Hell. No.

"Youngin', don't be mad at me because you have no taste. This is a great song."

"Youngin'?" he faked my accent and laughed, "I'm betting you're younger than me."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"I am not!"

"You are."

Embry griped the steering wheel tighter and called back to us, "Would you two grow up?"

I winked at Jacob and he grinned back.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Oh my god, shut up!" Embry had finally snapped, which was of course our goal all along.

I tried very hard not to laugh, I really did, but one little snort escaped. That little noise caused a chain reaction and was quickly followed by Jacob's booming laugh, which got Quill going. In the end even Embry was laughing.

The rest of the ride continued in the same joking manner, with me and Jacob initiating most of the conversation. Soon it was just the two of us going on in our own little world, though occasionally one of the other two would break through to our conversation.

He told me how he loved to work on cars and how he loved a local girl named Bella. He told me how her heart had been broken by a jerk (though I think his opinion might be a bit biased considering) and how he had been working to bring her out of the depression she had sunk into when he left.

He told me how he'd always loved her, even before he began spending time with her this year. I smiled and nodded in all the right places, wondering idly how he'd fallen in love with someone before he'd gotten to know them, but knowing better to voice this out loud.

For some god awful reason people tended to be a bit touchy on that subject. I'd never even had a real crush on someone before, so I couldn't really say if I would be or not.

I told him about my mentally unstable puppy and my home back in the Georgia. I told him Molly was so special to me because she was the only dog to ever be friendly toward me, and how I loved the outdoors and hated the rain.

I told him how I loved to drive but was all thumbs when it came to working on cars. I told him how I loved to fish and how big the cat fish were back home, even though I threw everything back I caught, as I was allergic to fish.

(Which, as a side note, even if you can heal super fast like me and no real damage is done, it always is a pain to turn into a giant cauliflower that can't breath. Not to mention unattractive.)

By the time we arrived at the restaurant Embry was in full pout mode and Jacob and I had become fast friends. He offered to let me stay with him and his father, as his sister's room was empty. He would even let Molly stay in the garage. I accepted, but under the terms that I would stay with Molly in the garage.

He seemed very excited about introducing me to Bella, saying that she could use some more friends. He told me that he had re-built the motorcycle in Embry's drive way and also one for her, pointing out that we could go riding together.

The image of the La Push biker gang popped in my head again and I let out a little chuckle.

Dinner was fun, now that we could all be face to face it was easier to include everyone in the conversation. Once everyone was finished, we headed home in contented silence, all too full to bother with anything but breathing in and out.

The ride was over quickly, and I was suddenly preparing for my first night with Jacob Black.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was a little longer, but I must admit, while writing it took on a life of it's on and went in a totally new and unplanned direction. Mania was never meant to stay with Jacob or Billy, or even become close to Jacob untill much deeper into the story. She and Bella were suppose to develop a friendship, then Jacob was suppose to become part of the story. I guess what I'm trying to say is I have no idea where this is going, so I suppose we will find out together._


	4. Descent to Hell, Also Called Love

When I woke up the next morning I was laying in the floor of Jacob's garage.

I'd went to sleep in a_ cot_ in Jacob's garage.

A loud snore caught my attention and I looked over to see Molly sleeping happily in that very same cot.

Damn dog.

The first thing I did that morning was call the towing company that currently had my truck and arranged to have them ship it to Jacob's address.

After shaking Molly awake and taking her for a brief walk to the woods so she could use the restroom and I could smoke a quick cigarette, I stumbled my way to Jacob's front door and knocked.

An older man in a wheelchair answered the door and I made the assumption that it was Billy, Jacob's dad.

"Good mornin'. You must be Billy."

"And you must be Katherine. Jacob told me you would be staying last night," he backed out of the door way, "Come on in, breakfast will be ready soon."

Food? I liked this man already. I felt a bit like a mooch though, so I made a mental note to go grocery shopping after the funeral.

"Thanks so much! I was actually wondering if you would mind me grabbin' a shower?"

"Go right ahead. It's down the hall last door on your left."

I smiled at him to convey my thanks and headed toward the designated area.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) when I opened the door the shower was already occupied.

Jacob was singing away and hadn't noticed me, so I leaned against the doorway with a sly grin on my face to enjoy the show.

As the shower curtain was closed, all I could make out was his outline, but that was still enough to witness his dancing spin.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

Jacob's head popped violently out from behind the shower curtain. His eyes were wide and his hair was full of shampoo.

"How long have you been there?!"

By this time I was laughing so hard I was snorting, but I did manage to grit out a response.

"Long," I paused to let out a determined snort, "enough."

His eyes narrowed as he disappeared behind the shower curtain only to reappear and throw a bottle of shampoo at me.

"Get out!"

"Oh, but I want to see the end of the show!" I mock pouted for a moment, but when he made to get out of the shower, presumably to make me leave, I shot out the door, laughing all the way.

I went back to the kitchen where Billy was having his breakfast.

"Your son's fun_ny_," I commented with a grin.

Billy lifted an eyebrow in response.

"What did he do now?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you? Apparently your bathroom doubles as his personal concert hall."

"At least I'm not a peeping tom," Jacob approached from behind me, still dripping wet and in only a pair of jeans.

"I was not peepin'. I was simply enjoying a highly amusin' show."

He just rolled his eyes and sat down to breakfast with his father.

"Well, I believe I'll go borrow your shower for a moment, gentlemen." Jacob had an evil look in his eyes, so I added, "And _I'll_ lock the door."

* * *

The funeral was a sad event. Harry had left behind a wife, a daughter, and a son. Their grim faces were the hardest part of the funeral.

There were many people there; more than I had expected, including the police chief that had helped me the night I had wrecked and, of course, Billy.

Jacob was absent.

After the funeral, when Billy and I had both arrived back at his house, I offered to treat him and Jacob to dinner.

I simply wasn't up to cooking and grocery shopping now; I would take care of it tomorrow.

Billy took me up on my offer and told me Jacob was probably at Bella's.

He gave me the number and went to change.

While I dialed I decided to invite Bella along as well. It would be interesting to meet the girl Jacob was so obsessed with.

"What?!" Jacobs voice snapped at me through the phone.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, slightly amused by the female voice scolding him in the background.

"What do you want Kat?" He sound so defeated, I became concerned.

Wonder what was going on?

"Your father and I were going out on a dinner date and we wanted you to chaperon," I joked, hoping to lighten his mood.

"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Why not?" Nothing could be more serious than food.

NOTHING.

"I'm just not, okay?" He was beginning to get snippy with me, and that was something you just didn't do.

"Don't you get snippy with me. It's not my fault if you and your little girlfriend got into a spat! Suck it up, be a man, and get your ass home to spend some time with your father over dinner, you jackass!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the bitch that's going to track you down and drag you back if you don't get your ass home!"

I slammed the phone down, more than a little pissed. I wasn't sure why this was bothering me so much. Usually when someone I knew was acting stupid about a girl I would find amusement in it if I noticed at all.

Jacob's fascination with this unknown Bella just rubbed me the wrong way.

I kicked of my shoes and went to the garage that served as my room. Molly was thrilled to see me, tail thumping. I patted her head and apologized for ignoring her so much today.

I changed quickly, not paying much attention to what I was putting on.

Jacob obviously wasn't coming, so I was going to take his car, which he so thoughtfully left behind.

I grabbed Molly's leash and lead her to the house, where I poked my head in the door and told Billy I was going to take her for a walk before we left.

Molly and I walked aways down the beach and back, the whole walk taking only twenty minutes.

When we got back I was surprised to see Jacob's motorcycle out front.

I put Molly back in the garage, where she immediately collapsed on the cot, and went inside.

Billy was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"I don't think Jacob is going to make it to dinner," he commented.

"What happened between him and his girl anyway?"

Billy paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"That's a long story; one I think should be up to him to tell."

"I guess so. I'm going to go try invitin' him again, and if he still won't come I'm stealin' his keys."

I found Jacob in his bed room laying across his bed, face down and not moving.

"Go away," his voice was muffled by his pillow but I could make out the words.

"I don't think I will," I hopped on his bed beside him, bouncing him up and down as I jumped.

"Ten Jakies jumping on a bed. One fell off and bumped his-" At this point he reached out, grabbed my ankle and pulled me down.

"Quiet, you annoying little fly you."

He was calling me names, that was probably a good sign.

I crawled over to his head and laid down.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, the loser that broke her heart? She's going to fly over the ocean and risk her life to save his."

"Ah. Well, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Not like you can do anything about it now, though. Might as well come out to eat, and put it on the back burner till she gets back."

He looked up and with a frown.

"Are you insane? The one woman I'll ever love went off to that, that parasite!"

"Well, you're what 16, 17? I'm sure they'll plenty of other girls that you'll fall in love with. Trust me, I've seen it happen. And besides, just cause she went to save him doesn't mean you can't change her mind when she gets back, right?"

He blinked a few times before responding.

"Yeah, you're right. Might as well plan while she's away."

"Exactly, and everyone knows the best plans were made on a full stomach."

After dinner that night, which consisted of Jacob silently scheming, Billy quiet with grief, and me talking to myself and drinking so much that Jacob had no choice but to drive home, I lay awake staring at the ceiling, wondering why I really wanted Jacob to fail in his plans.

Was I getting bitter? Was my relationship less life finally turned me into one of those old hags that hates young couples?

True, I'd never so much as went on a date, but that was by my own choice. Why fall in love when you would have to constantly lie to that person? Not to mention, what if while we were together they had the urge to run their fingers through my hair? How would I explain the cat eyes they would feel even if they couldn't see them? Not to mention I would live for lord knows how long while they aged and died.

No, it wasn't worth the trouble.

Maybe that's why I hated Jacob's relationship. I hated him get so upset about something that I deemed unimportant.

No, that wasn't it. It annoyed me before then, if I was honest with myself, which I was drunk enough to be.

Why was_ this_ even bothering me? Why was I so worried as to the reason Jacob's Bella bothered me? I'm not a soul searcher. I don't sit around and ponder my feelings.

What was happening to me?

* * *

A/N: Hi there! It's been a bit longer than usual, I know, but work is picking up and I have less and less time to write. But never fear, no matter how sluggish my updating gets during the peak shopping season, I shall continue to write and post as often as I can. I may even take up writing a bit at home to pick up the pace, but that's only if it takes me more than a week to update either of my stories. I felt like this was a good ending for the chapter, and I'm eager to start on the next chappie of Werewolves, Baby!

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
